1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle lock device. More specifically, the invention relates to a vehicle lock device which can be shifted between a locked position and an unlocked position by means of a cable that engages with a cable seat, thereby disengaging a rotary bolt from a catch.
2. Background Information
Vehicle locks wherein an opening force is transmitted to a catch by means of a bar are known. In such locks, the lock is usually fixed to a reversing arm. A mechanical operating device is designed to impart a torsional movement about its axis between a locked position and an unlocked position. In the unlocked position, the bar is directed towards a seat arranged for releasing the catch. In the locked position, the bar is directed alongside the seat. By realigning a rigid bar, forces occur when the bar is secured in the reversing arm. Such forces can generate torque that counteracts the torsion of the reversing arm between the locked and unlocked positions. These forces can be large and can occur, in particular, in the context of a collision, when vehicle deformation adjacent to the lock devices can mean that the opening function is jeopardized as a result of undue displacement or deformation of the bar. The forces can be so great that they cannot be overcome by the mechanical operating device so that the locking and unlocking function is impaired.
Accordingly, there is a need for a vehicle lock wherein the opening function of the lock can still occur, even in the event of an impact adjacent to the lock.